Fear and Getting Over It
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: Fear could get in the way of Jane being truly happy when Maura admits a few things. This is mostly smut so if you don't like it...don't read it. Enjoy!
1. The Fear of Self

Okay so I wrote this a while back and finally decided to post it. It was inspired by a rizzoli/isles video I found on youtube called 'the whole story'. Watch it. It's HOT. ;) It's my first Rizziles fic so let me know what you think. Happy reading.

* * *

><p><p>

Jane looked at Maura, standing in her kitchen. Maura had an odd look in her eyes. Jane stepped closer, concern coloring her features. She touched Maura's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay," she asked, caressing the arm. Maura smiled.

"I'm fine. I just..." Maura looked away, blushing.

"What?" She didn't answer. "Maura, what is it?" She smiled unsure of what to think. She put her beer down and put her other hand on Maura's other shoulder. "Maura, you're scaring me." Maura finally looked at her.

"I'm scared. I'm scared to tell you what I'm thinking because it could make you mad and you'll hate me and we'll stop being friends. Jane you're my best friend. I've never had someone like you who cares about me even if I'm weird and maybe a little scary. I can't loose you as a friend Jane. I'd die." Jane pulled her into a hug as tears began to fall from her friend's hazel eyes. Jane hugged her.

"Maura there is nothing you can say that would make me hate you. I love you. You're my best friend and one of the coolest people I know."

"I love you to, Jane." Jane rubbed her back. She held her for a few minutes before stepping apart.

"Now tell me."

"I just did," Maura said. Jane gave her a confused look.

"You just said you loved me, Maur. That's no big thing. We're friends. Of course we love each other." Maura shook her head.

"Not like a friend or a sister, Jane. I love you...romantically." Jane froze. Maura felt her heart break at the stunned expression. "I don't know when or how. I just woke up and I knew. You're on my mind all the time, even when you're not suppose to be. I think of you in the most random ways. Sometimes I just think of your smile, or your eyes, or how much I love to touch you. Other times I imagine you sexually. I know this is a lot, Jane. But I needed to tell you. I can't take it anymore. I love you. I want to be with you. I even imagine little Rizzoli-Isles running around. She's got your hair, your eyes, my skin, our brains and beauty. She's strong and independent like you and classy and fashionable like me. Jane...Jane you need to breathe. You're going to hurt yourself." Jane inhaled loudly.

"You love me?" Maura nodded. "You want to be with me? You even want to have kids with me?" Maura nodded to both questions. "Why?" This question surprised Maura. She looked at Jane with as much surprise.

"You're you," she replied.

"That doesn't answer the question, Maura. Why did you fall in love with me?" Maura sighed.

"You want me to list all the reasons? There are so many reasons, Jane."

"Give me the top 10." Maura considered her answer for a few moments.

"Okay. 1) You're beautiful in a rugged, hero kind of way. 2) You have a huge, loving heart. 3) You are hot. 4)Your smile. 5)Your eyes. 6) I find your gun and badge very...attractive. 7)You never give up on anything that is important to you, no matter what anyone thinks, including me. 8) You're smart in a less clinical but no less impressive way. 9)You love me for me, even if its only as a friend. 10) You are a part of me like no one else in my life. Is that sufficient?" Jane just stared at her. Maura was worried she'd stopped breathing again. Then she threw up her hands. She spun around to walk the opposite direction.

"No. Maura, this is not happening. You are not in love...in love with me. You're just confused. Yeah. You think you love me like that because you haven't found the right man to make you feel..."

"Jane, you sound like your mother." This caused Jane to pause.

"Yes, I do." Jane threw herself on the couch, pulling a pillow over her face. Maura came around and sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Jane...I can handle it if you're not attracted to me like that. I can. What I can't handle is you shutting me out and not being my friend anymore." Jane peaked at her form under a corner of the pillow.

"Really?"

"Yes." Jane lowered the pillow.

"So you can just shut it off?" Maura shifted uncomfortably.

"Well no. It's not like I can flip a switch, Jane. It will take time. Just like any other unrequited love. I will try to deal with it and move on."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Your friendship is the most important thing in my life, Jane. You're my rock. I need you anyway I can have you." Jane sat up, hugging the pillow.

"Maur...I need time to think about this. I will admit that I have considered it...but only during that whole undercover thing. You were beyond hot in that uniform." Maura blushed.

"Thank you."

"It's just...I've spent my whole life trying to prove I wasn't a dyke, like everyone said. If we...become involved...I won't want to keep it a secret." Hope sprang forward for Maura. "I just...I don't know..." She gave a sigh. "Why me, Maura? You could have your pick of any man or woman among Boston's elite. I'm just a detective. I can't give you what you deserve or need."

"Jane, you know me better than that. I never consider the money, when entering a romantic relationship. I look at the person. And you, Jane Rizzoli, are a wonderful person. I love you for you." Jane shook her head.

"I've never been with another woman before. Have you?" Maura nodded.

"A few times in high school and college. Nothing really serious. It's not as hard as you think. You just do what you like and go from there."

"Maura..."

"Jane, I love you and if you feel the same about me then we will find our own way. We do in everything else, why not this?" Jane looked at her friend and possible, future lover. Maura was everything she could ever want and so perfect. She didn't deserve her.

"Maura...I don't know. I care about you more than almost anyone else. I could see me spending my life with you...but..." Maura took her hands in her own. Jane looked down at their joined hands. She felt...good...fitting.

"Don't worry about what other people think, Jane. They don't matter." Jane sighed.

"Yes, they do. Maura we have families and lives that could be turned upside down by us being together." Maura sighed.

"Half the department thinks we're secretly lovers, Jane." Jane jumped up, pulling her hands free.

"Exactly. They all expect it. They all think its funny. A joke. Rizzoli wants to play the guy. Maura's such a girl they make the perfect pair. I won't be treated like some anatomically challenged, Ken doll." Maura couldn't help but smile at her terminology.

"They won't." Jane gave her a look. "If they do I will respectively remind them all that I can kill them without leaving any physical evidence." Jane's eyes went wide with surprise. "I am not called Queen of the Dead just because I work with corpses." Jane paused. That was when it hit her, because Maura was sexy when she was scary.

"Maura...I need time to think...alone." Maura nodded sadly as she stood up.

"I understand," she said.

"Thanks." Jane walked her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Maura nodded before heading down the hall. Jane watched her go before she closed her door. She locked it before leaning against it. She gave a deep sigh as she slid down the door. She was so screwed. She sat there for several minutes before finally going to bed.

Work the next day was horribly uncomfortable. Jane forced herself not to avoid Maura. She deserved better than that. However, the look in Maura's eyes every time she came near tore at her heart. Everything in her screamed for her to kill the reason for that pain. But it was her that was doing this to Maura. It was her. How do you help your best friend when you are the problem? How do you heal a broken heart you broke? Jane felt horrible. She got so distressed that at one point she began to bang her head against her desk. Korsak and Frost shared a look. Korsak motioned for the younger detective to get lost. Jane wouldn't be able to open up around him.

"I think I'll go get a soda," he said before making a hasty retreat. Korsak rolled over to Jane's desk in his chair. He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her up right. She just looked at him like a lost puppy.

"What's going on, kid," he asked. Jane blew a strand of hair out of her face. She leaned back into her chair and Korsak let go of her shirt.

"I'm breaking someone's heart and I don't know how to stop."

"Who's heart?" Jane sighed.

"A very good friend."

"Why are you breaking a 'very good' friend's heart," he asked. Jane sighed. She leaned her head back to rub her eyes.

"Because they've fallen in love with me and I don't know if I can love them back the same way."

"Why not? They ugly?" Jane shook her head. "They got a disease?" Again a head shake. "They a criminal? Dump? Crazy? What? What's so bad about this guy that you can't see yourself romantically involved?" Jane just stared at him.

"For one," she said softly,"its not a guy. Its a girl and I can see it. The problem is what everyone will think of me and her. They'll laugh at us. The big bad dyke and her femme girlfriend. You know what they'd say around here."

"Yeah, and I'd kick all their asses," Korsak said protectively. Jane smiled.

"I know. I just...I don't know if I can handle it." Korsak looked at her. He saw how much this was hurting Jane and wanted to help, so he spoke from the heart. He took her hands in his. He ran his thumbs over familiar scars.

"You have faced monsters and killers. You've faced darkness itself and come out the other side. Whatever these asswipes may think you are a good detective, a good person, and a great friend. If you love this woman, then you love her. If she loves you all the better. You deserve to be happy, Jane. You deserve someone who loves you, cherishes you, would do anything for you, won't take your crap, and can really love you for you. Detective, stubbornness, and all. If she can give you all that then quit being an idiot and go get your girl. Believe me, I once let someone I loved slip away because of something stupid. Don't make that mistake, Jane." Jane was smiling at him by the time he finished. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I really needed to hear all that."

"Good. Cause if that didn't work I was going to have to kick your ass." Jane laughed.

"You were going to have to try, cause I bet cha I would have whipped ya." Korsak laughed. Jane got up.

"So who is it," he asked. Jane smiled and he knew. "Never mind. Go get her tiger." Jane grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. She had to see Maura right way. Had to tell her she loved her just as much. However when she reached the morgue she learned Maura had went home early. She hadn't been feeling well. Jane thanked the intern and left. She headed for her car, calling Korsak to let him know she was taking the rest of the afternoon off.

As Jane drove to Maura's home she began to replay her memories of their friendship. She began to wonder how she missed it all along. The love had always been there but they'd just ignored it. She parked her car in the driveway and stared at the door for several moments. She was scared. Really, freaking scared but her heart was in charge now. She got out of the car and went up to the door. She knocked three times. A moment later the door was opening to reveal Maura's tear stained face. She gasped at seeing Jane.

"Oh, god. Jane. I'm sorry. I must look horrible. Is there a case? Do you need me?" Jane smiled.

"No on the first one but yes to the second question." Maura looked at her confused. "Can I come in? We really need to talk." Maura nodded. She stepped aside so Jane could come inside. She followed Jane to her living room. Jane saw the tissues on the table. She turned around to face Maura.

"Oh, sweetie..."

"I'm fine, Jane. Really." Jane pulled her to her for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you. You're everything to me." Maura stepped back.

"Apparently not everything," she said. Jane wouldn't let her get way. She pulled her back into her arms. Maura looked at her. She thought she saw it in Jane's eyes. She prayed it wasn't just her wanting to see it. "Jane, don't do this if it isn't real," she said. "I couldn't handle it if you were just doing this because you felt sorry for me." Jane shook her head. She cupped Maura's cheek in her hand, bringing her closer.

"I love you, Maura. Not just as a friend. I won't lie. I'm scared shitless, but I love you to much to just give up without even trying. I've had the same thoughts about you that you've had about me. Except she has your hair and eyes, my skin, and your grace and intelligence." Jane kissed Maura on the cheek, but didn't pull back all the way. "I want a life with you because you are the most wonderful person and you love me for me. Will you let me love you too?" Tears of joy streamed down Maura's cheeks. She cupped Jane's face in her hands, leaning up to touch their lips.

Their first kiss was soft and quick. Lips touching gently. So was the next kiss and the next. Then Maura slipped her tongue over Jane's bottom lip. The detective responded by parting her lips, letting Maura's tongue slip between to touch her own tongue. They both moaned. Suddenly Maura pulled away. Both women were breathless. Maura caressed Jane's face.

"Let me show..." she whispered. Jane looked into her eyes, seeing a desire and need. Maura needed to really feel Jane's love for her. Jane felt a rush at the idea of giving up a part of herself no lover had ever known, to her Maura. She nodded, unable to speak. Maura smiled, pulling her in for another kiss. As they kiss Maura directs her to the bedroom.

Jane didn't remember the journey. She only realized they change in location when the back of her knees hit the bed. Maura let her fall away. Jane looked up at her. Maura took in what she was wearing. Jane was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks. Maura ran her hands over Jane's shoulders, down her arms, to her sides, and finally came together at the bottom button of Jane's shirt. She kissed Jane as she unbutton the shirt. She pulled back as she pulled the shirt apart. She moaned a little disappointed because Jane wore a tank underneath. She looked at Jane.

"Sorry. It's cold out." She removed the offending garment. That was when she realized that Jane wasn't wearing a bra. She smiles as she traces the left nipple with her finger . Jane gasped. The nipple hardened under Maura's mensurations. "Maura," Jane groaned. "Don't tease, please." Maura smiled. She bent to kiss her soon to be lover.

"I don't tease, Jane. Because I plan to very much follow through," she said against Jane's lips. She bit Jane's lower lip gently. Jane whimpered, pressing into Maura as best she could as Maura was still standing. She gripped her hips.

"Maura...please...I need you..." Maura kissed her hungrily as she worked on her pants. Jane laid back when Maura pressed her back. She watched Maura take off her pants, leaving her pale green boy shorts. Maura climbed over Jane, bringing them face to face once again. Maura smiled at her.

"You're over dressed, I think," Jane said, matching her smile. Maura was wearing a dark blue, off the shoulder tee and a pair of black yoga pants.

"Be patient, my love," she whispered. Jane felt her heart swell.

"I love you, too," she said. Maura smiled, tears shinning in her hazel eyes.

"I feel so happy," she said. Jane pulled her into a full body embrace, kissing her. They stayed like this for a long while. Maura's hands slipped under Jane's shirt to caress her abdomen, pushing it up just below her breast. Jane kissed her everywhere she could get. Even down her shoulder where the shirt hung off. Maura's lips were exploring Jane's neck and shoulders, too.

"I need you...Maura..." Jane moaned. She took Maura's hand, guiding it down between her legs. They both gasped as Maura's fingers brushed the wet crotch of her boy shorts. Maura rubbed her as she began kissing her way down Jane's body. "Yessss..." Jane whispered.

"I'm going to make you feel me..." Maura whispered. Jane felt a new wave of wetness flood her panties. Maura nipped at her belly button before delving her tongue into it. Jane jerked a little at the unusual sensation. She felt her heart begin to race. No one had ever done this for her before. She tried to keep her body from shaking. "Jane." She looked down to meet Maura's concerned gaze. "If you're not..."

"No. I'm good. Just ya know a little scared. I've never had this done to me before. Ya know have someone go down on me." Maura smiled softly.

"Just relax, darling." She gently massaged the inside of Jane's thigh. The act both relaxed and excited her. Soon Maura's hand were replaced by her lips on one thigh. Jane expected her to simple thrust her tongue into her or lick her clit. She was surprised when she felt just the tip of her tongue run between her lower lips. She jolted slightly. The sensation was intense.

Maura intended to take it slow but not to slow. She spread Jane with her left hand. She was beautiful, all pink and swollen. So ready for her. Maura licked her from her opening to her clit and back again. Jane's hips rolled into her mouth. She smiled to herself.

"You taste so good,Jane," she said before she pressed her tongue against Jane's opening. Jane's head lulled back and she let out a deep moan. She then pressed into her. Jane was so tight and warm and wet. Maura used the thumb of her left hand to stimulate Jane's clit. Jane's hips started moving with her. She reached up with her right hand to caress Jane's smaller breast. Jane put one hand over her hand and the other moved down to tangle in Maura's hair. She moved up to suck on Jane's clit.

Doing this to Jane was making her so hot. She was sure she was about to cum just from tasting her. She moaned as Jane's grasp tightened in her hair painfully. The vibrations sent Jane over the edge and Maura drank her in. Jane's hips fought to move freely but she hung on until Jane's hips came to rest again. Maura gave a lingering lick before pulling back. When she came up to lay next to Jane she was pulled into a frantic kiss. Jane groaned when she tasted her cum mixed with Maura's taste.

"Did you like that," Maura asked against her lips. Jane moaned.

"I have never..." she kissed Maura deeply. "felt anything like that. You are beyond amazing." Soon she took care of Maura's clothing. Maura wore only a sports bra under her outfit. Jane took care of that as well before flipping Maura on her back. On instinct she thrust her hips forward. Both women cried out as their wet centers pressed into each other. Maura thrust forward to meet her. Soon they had a rhythm going. Their position was missionary but neither had ever felt this good doing it before. Jane thrust into her over and over again until they were both so close, then she stopped. She kissed her way down Maura's sweaty body to her pussy. She didn't wait, she thrust her tongue between her folds, tasting. She wanted nothing more than to consume Maura. She spread her thighs and licked her hungrily. Maura twisted and cried out above her.

"Are you sure this is your first time," Maura managed to get out before screaming for Jane. Jane paused only to smile at her and say,

"You inspire me." She licked her again, finding a very sensitive spot.

"OH GOD! RIGHT THERE, JANE! PLEASE!" Jane complied, concentrating on the spot with her tongue while she stimulated her clit with her finger. Maura's hips rose off the bed as ecstasy over took her. "OH GOD! JANE! AAAAHHHHH!" Maura came in her mouth. Jane felt a little spurt out into her mouth. She savored every drop of her lover. Maura was breathing heavily as Jane came up to rest beside her. "Oh god...I think...I...um..."

"You ejaculated, I think," Jane said. Maura nodded. "Do you do that every time," she asked. Maura shook her head.

"I've only ever done it once before." Jane smiled.

"It was kind of hot," she said shyly. Maura laughed softly.

"I love you so much," she said. Jane snuggled closer, hugging Maura to her.

"I love you, too, baby girl." Maura hummed at the term of endearment. They rested for a while before shifting around in the bed to get under the covers and go to sleep. Jane pulled Maura so she lay partly on her chest. Maura rapped her right arm around Jane. She looked up at her new lover. Jane looked down at her. Both women were smiling. They didn't need to say anything. They both knew. So Maura snuggled into Jane and soon both were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review please.


	2. The Fear of What Others Think

**Okay so I got such good reviews and a few request to continue so I thought up this. How about I deal with all the fears that Jane expressed in the first chapter. ;) Don't you love me? There will be at least one more dealing with Jane's family. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like your present. **

* * *

><p><p>

Jane and Maura spent the entire weekend lost in their own world. Exploring and learning their new world. The real world was a distant memory. That is until Monday morning when the alarm went off, waking them both. Jane smacked the clock before rolling over to snuggle into Maura. Maura hummed, hugging her tight.

"We need to get up," Maura said. Jane shook her head as it rested in Maura's side.

"No. You're rich. We can just stay here forever." Maura laughed.

"I know better than to ever believe you would be happy as a kept woman. Though I like the idea of being your Sugar Momma." It was Jane's turn to laugh. She lifted her head to look at Maura. She blew a strand of hair out of her face. It fell back into her eyes. Maura smiled as she pushed it aside to tuck behind an ear.

"I don't think I'm ready to face them. I know they'll know, the moment they see me."

"How, Jane?"

"I don't know. Korsak always knows. One look and he's like 'who's the lucky guy'. And he's the one I talked to about us and he knew it was you anyway. Frost will know too. I don't know how but he will. They all will. I work with detectives. They detect things you know." Maura caressed her cheek.

"You're exaggerating, Jane. Everything will be fine. We'll keep the physical contact to a minimal today, if that will help."

"No. All I want to do is touch you and kiss you. And when I can't I'm still thinking about it. I'll have the gooey, girlie eyes today." Maura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, god Jane. You are so paranoid about this."

"Well, duh. One of my main reasons for not doing this was they would rag on me about dating a femme and me being the butch. They already make fun of me for being a female detective."

"Then I will politely explain all the ways I can kill them without leaving any forensic evidence. Heart attacks at a young age are usual for detectives, due to the stress and unhealthy eating habits." Jane stared at her with her mouth wide open.

"Remind me to never piss you off," she said.

"But then we can't have makeup sex." Jane smiled.

"You are such a slut." Maura gawked at Jane, slapping her shoulder.

"Owe," Jane said. She kissed Maura. "Come on. Might as well face the music." Jane raised up into a sitting position. Maura sat up as well.

"If it will make you feel any better, I promise to make you forget all about anything they might say tonight." Jane smiled, humming as they met in a longer kiss. "Shall we shower together? It'll conserve water." Jane grinned.

"I'm all about conservation." They laughed as they kissed again before heading toward the shower.

* * *

><p><p>

Jane sat in her car. Maura sat in the passenger seat watching her carefully. Jane looked like she was about to have panic attack. Which worried Maura. Her first instinct was to take Jane's hand but she feared that would only aggravate her situation.

"Jane, we're going to be late," Maura said simply. Jane finally looked at her. Her brown eyes were wide like a deer. "Jane, it'll be okay. I know what they say. I hear it, too. But their words only have as much power as we give them. We love each other. Nothing else should matter." Jane nodded.

"I know."

"And, Frost and Korsak have both given me their word they will kick Crow's ass if he says anything." This made Jane laugh.

"You said ass," she said. Maura smiled.

"I thought that might make you smile." Jane took her hand, and kissed the knuckles.

"I love you, Maura. So much." Maura pulled her in for a kiss. She cupped her face, caressing the soft skin when she pulled back.

"I love you, too." They stared lovingly into each other's eyes for a long moment. "We should go. Don't want to be late." Jane nodded. They grabbed their stuff and left the car. Jane relaxed as they neared the elevators. She looked at Maura when they arrived, suddenly tense again. This was where they had to part ways to go to work. Jane wanted to kiss Maura goodbye but she was to nervous with the uniforms close by. She hadn't told Frankie yet and she wanted him to hear it form her. Maura gave her a smile.

"I'll see you at lunch Jane. Have a good day." Jane nodded.

"You too, Maura." She watched Maura disappear into the elevator to go down to the morgue before getting in the one to take her to the bull pen. As she road up she texted Frankie to meet her upstairs, they needed to talk. He was waiting for her when she entered the room. He gave her a smile. She returned it weakly. Frankie's smile faltered as a result.

"You okay," Frankie asked.

"Yeah. I just need to tell you something. Come on." Jane led her brother into the tech room. No one appeared to be in there.

"Jane, what's going on. You're scaring me."

"Sorry little brother. I just have something important to tell you." He nodded, waiting. Jane took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone who works here."

"Oh...who? Oh wait let me guess...Frost." Frankie bust out laughing at the face Jane gave him. "I'm sorry. I had to. It was to great to miss." Jane punched him in the shoulder. He laughed more. "I think I know who it is, joking aside," he said as he rubbed his shoulder. "And its cool. You're my sister and dating her won't change that. I love you. And mom will be so happy. Believe me." Jane gave a cautious smile.

"Really? Thanks, Frankie. That makes me feel a lot better."

"I also just won 50 bucks from Sanders."

"No. You can't tell anyone. Not yet." Frankie moaned.

"Jane..."

"No one. Not yet. I'm not ready fro everyone to know, okay." Frankie nodded. "Wait. You were betting your sister was gay?" Frankie held up his hands.

"We were just joking around in the car one day. Then he started asking questions about you, like he was interested in you. I couldn't have that. So I told him she had a better chance with you than him. He then said he'd bet me 50 bucks you'd date him before you'd ever date her. I took the bet."

"Ewe...I'm sorry but I'd date Frost and Korsak before him. You're partner is gross." Frankie laughed.

"Sanders ain't so bad. I guess I just got used to him. He's a good cop though." Jane nodded.

"Yeah. Don't tell ma either. I want to tell her at dinner this week." Frankie nodded.

"Don't worry about that one. Lets get back to work. I was suppose to meet Sanders like 10 minutes ago." The siblings left the tech room. After the door closed a computer blinked to life. 'Recording Complete' blinked on the screen in big red letters.

* * *

><p><p>

Jane found Maura at her desk when she came down to take her to lunch. Maura turned to face her when she opened the office door. She greeted Jane with a smile. Jane however wore an odd look.

"Do I look okay, Maura," she asked. The question surprised Maura. She circled Jane, examining her.

"You look beautiful as always, Jane. Why do you ask?" Jane stepped further into the office and closed the door.

"I've got half the building looking at me funny. Maura...did you say anything to anyone?" Maura's eyes went wide.

"No, of course not. Jane..."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just bing paranoid. I swear everyone is looking at me." Jane sat down on the couch in Maura's office. Maura sat down close to her side. She rubbed her back.

"Jane..."

"I hate feeling like this. I shouldn't be so worried about what they think." Maura cupped her face, turning her to look at her. Jane kissed her gently and fully. Jane turned more into her, kissing her back. When they parted it took a second for Jane to open her eyes. She opened them to find Maura smiling at her beautifully.

"Hello," Maura said. Jane smiled.

"Hi."

"Shall we go to lunch and forget about your paranoia?" Jane nodded, still smiling. They got up and Jane opened the door. Maura walked out into the Morgue and was surprised to find three uniform officers standing conspicuously outside the glass. They quickly moved as if just passing by." Maura turns to Jane as she closes her door.

"What," Jane asked.

"I don't think you're being paranoid. I just saw officers standing outside the morgue and acting odd." Jane looked outside, catching the back of a uniform's head. "Who could have told? The only people who know are Vince and Frankie."

"Maybe its something else. Lets go to lunch." Jane escorted her out of the morgue and headed to lunch.

As they were leaving Frankie ran up to them. He looked worried. He pulled Jane and Maura into an empty conference room. He closed the door before turning to address the pair.

"I swear to god I did not say a word to anyone," he said breathlessly. "I wouldn't do that to you Jane. I swear."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I heard Crow and his buddies joking about you having a girlfriend and she must be a real..." Anger colored Jane's face. An anger Frankie had only seen a few times.

"What? What did he say?"

"Jane..."

"What did he say Frank Jr," she demanded.  
>"That your girlfriend must be a real bitch to submit to you. Jane." Frankie stepped up to her, grasping her shoulders. "Don't do anything. He's not worth your badge." Jane growled.<p>

"How can I not, Frankie. He's talking about Maura. If it was you, you'd knock him on his ass."

"Yeah."

"How did he even find out? I know you didn't tell him. And Korsak would never betray me like that."

"It's my fault." They turned to see Frost walk into the room from the other entrance.

"What," Jane demanded.

"I was doing some computer repairs. Crow was receiving all the results on his computer. I tested the computer cameras this morning. I didn't check the video until a little while ago. Crow has video of you telling Frankie you were dating a girl. I'm sorry Jane." Frost looked down at the floor. Jane sighed.

"Its not your fault. Its no one faults. Crow is the problem. Not any of us. I can date whoever the hell I want. Fuck him." Jane turned and left before they could stop her. They paused for a moment before following her.

Jane stormed into the bull pin and straight to Crow's desk. He was sitting on it, talking to five other male detectives. Crow set back as she walked up. He gave her a smug look. His partner stepped in front of him. Jane stared down at him. He was a few inches shorter than her.

"You got a problem, Morgan," she asked him.

"Not really, Rizzoli. Just wondering what you got that I don't. Cuz I know what I got that you don't." They laughed. Jane smiled.

"I have a personality. I don't have a dick. I don't know if you can have one with the other." Jane shrugged.

"You..."

"Finish that statement, Morgan. I dare ya. Because you and your little possie here have insulted the woman I love. Not a safe place to stand."

"I'm not scared of you Rizzoli."

"I don't know, Morgan. She kicked your ass every time during your training," Korsak pointed out. He glared at he senior detective. Korsak stepped up between them. "This is where we work, boys. Not play. We solve crimes. Now if you can't do that without harassing one of your own then maybe I should have a talk with the Captain and schedule some sensitivity training for the lot of you. And I will let everyone know who is responsible." He glared at the five men. Morgan backed off. "Crow you have two hours to remove that video from your computer before I have Frost over here download a virus that will wipe out your entire computer to get it. That will include any reports you've just downloaded onto the server." Crow stood up.

"You can't do that," he declared.

"Watch me," Frost said. He gave a smile.

"We clear," Korsak said. Crow nodded.

"One more thing," Maura said. She stepped up. Jane and Korsak divided to let her speak. "I would like an apology to me and Jane." She gave a smile. Jane had never seen this smile before. It wasn't pleasant or warm. It reminded her of this girl she she knew in high school. The queen of her school. She gave this smile to people when she truly wanted to rip their throats out. The look made Jane hot. Her girl was kick ass.

"Why would I..."

"You called me a bitch, Detective Crow. I would like an apology. Jane is my girlfriend. You insulted us both. How would you feel if we insulted you and your wife or girlfriend?" They all stared at her. Maura had used her greatest weapon. Logic. Crow nodded.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Isles. To you and Det. Rizzoli. I won't cause you any more trouble. None of us." He looked at his buddies. They all nodded. They all mumbled their agreement.

"Thank you, gentlemen." She gave that smile again and walked away. Jane and the others were right behind her.

* * *

><p><p>

Jane was laughing on the couch as Maura took up her wine glass and Jane's beer bottle. Jane got up and followed her into the kitchen of Maura's home. Jane stood to the side as Maura cleaned her glass. She smiled.

"I have to say you standing up to Crow and his friends was seriously hot." Maura smiled. "I've never really seen your truly dominant side." Jane leaned closer to her, kissing her neck. Maura placed the glass on the counter before turning into Jane. They met in a passionate kiss. Before Jane knew it she was in their bed room, half naked. Maura pushed her down on the bed after taking off her bra. Jane grinned up at her form the bed.

"I got something for us," she said. She reached down under the bed and pulled out a box. It wasn't very big. Maura gave her a sexy grin. "Take off your cloths and get comfortable. I'll be right back, darling." Jane watched Maura disappear into her ensuite.

Maura returned wrapped in a robe. Jane was laying out on the bed wearing nothing but a smile. Maura came to stand at the foot of the bed. With a sultry smile she shrugged off the robe to reveal her present. Jane's jaw dropped. Maura stood before her in all her glory with one addition, soft silicon strap on.

"Maura...you look..."

"I hope you're okay with this," Maura said as she knelt onto the bed. "I had intended it to be worn by you, but what you said about my dominant side. It made me think that maybe I could show that side of me. Will you let me?" Jane smiled as Maura looked at her shyly. Jane gave her her best sexy smile as she held out her hand. Maura took it and let Jane guide her between her legs. Their bodies pressed together.

"You can show me all of you Maura. I want it all. Every light and shadow." Jane caressed Maura's cheek. "You are my heart Maura. Never hide form me." They kissed. Sweetly at first, expressing their love. Love gave way to passion. Jane tangled her fingers in Maura's soft hair as she kissed down her neck. She gasped as Maura suckled her pulse spot.

"I love you so much," Maura whispered. She kissed her way down Jane's chest to take a hard nipple in her mouth. Jane hissed as her body arched into her. Her hands tightened in the blonde curls. Maura moaned.

"God...Maura..." She released Jane's nipple with a soft pop before licking her way to the other nipple. Her left hand fondled Jane's unattended breast while the other caressed Jane's side. Jane was squirming under Maura, sighing and moaning. Maura released the breast to kiss her way down the lean body of her girlfriend. Jane arched up to her as she kissed and sucked all the good places. Jane's hands moved to Maura's shoulders. She squeezed on and off gently, creating a massaging effect. Maura smiled up at her. She loved to see Jane so open to her.

"Maura...please...I want you inside me..." she begged. Maura smiled. She kissed her way back up Jane's body to claim her lips. Jane shivered beneath her when Maura drug her nails up the outside of her thighs. She pushes her hips up, rubbing against the dildo. Jane reaches down between them, guiding the head to her entrance. "Take me, baby. I'm all yours." Maura thrust forward. The action forces strangled moans from both of them. "Oh God Maura," Jane says.

"You feel so good, Jane." Maura begins a gentle rhythm to start. Jane's nails dug into her back with every thrust. Maura held herself above Jane, watching her expressions. She leaned down, capturing Jane's gasping mouth. Jane slipped her hand up Maura's back to tangle in the golden mass of hair. Maura kissed her deeply as she thrust into her harder and harder. Finally they had to part to breath. Maura didn't go far. Their lips were still touching but not kissing.

"Maura," Jane called out as her body arched. She came hard. Maura rode her climax out. The pressure the toy put on her clit set her off as well. She moaned loudly, her hips jerking.

"Oh, god..."she sighed. She and Jane soon relaxed into the mattress. Maura stayed on top of Jane, knowing the brunette could handle her weight. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, as she regained control of her breathing. She kissed Maura's forehead.

"That...was hot..." Jane managed. Maura laughed softly before kissing the breast near her lips.

"Yeah. Very hot." Jane shivered at the touch. Maura began to move, raising her upper body up. "Are you okay?" Jane nodded. Maura gently pulled out of Jane. She still moaned but that was all. Maura took off the toy before joining Jane in bed. She covered them up and snuggled up to her. Jane was always the big spoon.

"I love you," Jane said.

"I love you, too. Any more fears about our relationship?"

"Just one," Jane answered.

"Mmm..."

"My mother."

* * *

><p><p>

**So there it is. I hope to write the next part soon. Any ideas on what I fear I could add would be welcomed. Let me know what you think. **


	3. The Fear of the Ma Factor

**Okay, this one is about telling Jane's family. There is also a blast from Jane's past. An ex-boy friend. Ooohhh. :) Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Jane stared at herself in the mirror of her room. She ran her hands down her side, smoothing the dark material. Then touched her hair, fixing any stray hairs.<p>

"Oh my god," Maura said. She appeared in the mirror as she walked around Jane. "Are you wearing a dress," she asked. Jane glared at her.

"Yes, I am wearing a dress. I can wear a dress." Maura chuckled. "Maura," Jane scolded.

"Sorry. I just...I didn't know you were this worried about telling your mother." She took Jane's hand, turing her to face her. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'm really worried. I'm hoping the dress will help soften the blow." Maura smiled, tucking a strand of hair out of Jane's face.

"Is that also why you cooked last night?" Jane blushed as she nodded. "I'm sure she will be shocked and maybe angry at first, but Angela loves you, Jane. She loves you and your brothers more than anything and in the end she will remember that." Maura pulled her in for a kiss. Jane was smiling when they parted.

"I love you. You always make me feel better, braver." Maura smiled.

"And I love you, too. Now come on. Us being late will not improve her reaction." Maura turned to look in Jane's closet. She pulled out a pair of black strapie heels. "These will go nice. You look beautiful by the way. I love you in dresses. Your legs are to sexy not to be shown off." Jane chuckled as she leaned on Maura to put on the shoes.

"No grabbing my leg under the table, woman. I don't need anymore anxiety." She removed her hand and stood upright. Maura stepped closer to her.

"I didn't know my touch made you anxious." Jane gulped.

"Only when I'm around people. I can't think right when all I want to do is strip you naked and take you against the wall." Maura licked her lips as if considering the option.

"Maybe later. Lets go." Maura spun around walking out of the bedroom. Jane sighed before following. "Please tell me you are not taking this bag with that dress," Maura yelled. Jane groaned.

* * *

><p>Angela greeted her daughter and Maura at the door. They each got a big hug. Angela's face lit up when she realized what her daughter was wear. She placed her hands over her face.<p>

"Jane this is perfect. You look gorgeous. And you'll never guess who showed up." Jane felt her stomach hit the floor. That was never a good thing to hear from Angela Rizzoli. It only meant one thing. "Christopher Bertanalli." Jane felt a wave of relief wash over her. "He's single, by the way." Jane smiled.

"It'll be good to see Toph again," Jane said. She took Maura's hand and walked into the house. "Toph Bert, get your ass in here," she yelled. A tall man with short blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes came into the living room. The two embraced.

"Janie Boo," he cried. He twirled her around before putting her down and stepping back. "Girl, your still as skinny as a rail. But who the hell put you in a dress?" Jane couldn't help but laugh. She turned to Maura who looked a little unsettled. Angela had disappeared into the kitchen so Jane didn't hide anything as she smiled at Maura. She held out her hand. Maura took it, letting Jane draw her close.

"Oh...you are a beauty beyond words," Christopher said. "Jane...is she your's?" Jane nodded.

"Jane," Maura asked.

"Maura, Toph. Toph, my girlfriend Maura. And he is gay, sweetie. The only reason we dated was to shut our mothers up. We were best friends." Maura smiled, relaxing.

"Yeah, and it worked. Momma Ange has been talking you up like crazy. I think she wants us to marry and make babies. I've neglected to mention my boyfriend." Jane laughed.

"We noticed." They heard the front door open and Frankie yell his hello. He walked into the living room where they others were standing.

"You, Toph Bert. Hey, man. How are ya," Frankie asked. They shook hands.

"I'm good. Just popped in for the weekend to see ma and pop. They have a thing so I came by to see your family. No one told your mom about me you know...not liking the lady scene." Frankie laughed.

"Like she'd believe it. She was convinced you and Janie here would marry straight out of high school." They laughed, except Maura.

"I'm guessing you haven't told her about you and Maura." Jane nodded.

"You picked a great day to come over," Frankie said. "She's gonna tell her today."

"Dam. I should've worn my led suite because I think she might go nuclear."

"Yeah, hence the dress. I thought it might...soften the blow." Toph shrugged.

"Worth a try. And worth it just to see those beautiful legs."

"Hey," Maura and Frankie said in unison.

"Jane," Angela yelled. "Could you and Maura come help me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, ma. We're coming." She looked at the guys. "Excuse us boys." She and Maura made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The Rizzoli family plus two were now gathered around the table for lunch. They all took hands and lowered their heads as Frank Sr. said a prayer. When he was done they dug in. They passed dishes around as they talked. Toph was informing them all about his art studio and working for some hot magazine in New York.<p>

"So how is your art selling," Jane asked. She sat between him and Maura.

"Pretty good. I'm no Vangoue but I'm popular in my scene. I've even written a few short stories for a local magazine."

"Oh, really," Angela said. "What about?" Toph looked at Jane. She shrugged. It was his choice. His parents already knew about him being gay.

"Um...growing up in an Italian family while dealing with personal issues."

"Oh, I'm sure we could all write a few stories about that." She laughed. "What magazine? I might look it up."

"Pride League Monthly. They also print in Boston."

"Yeah, I've heard of it," Maura said.

"It's very popular with the LGBT community here in Boston. It promotes the new 'It Gets Better' program that started earlier this year." Everyone fell silent for a long moment.

"Christopher...are you gay," Angela asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. She sat her fork down and sat back in her chair.

"How long," she asked. Again Toph looked to Jane.

"I've known since I was 14, ma'am."

"So you strung Jane along the entire time you dated," she demanded.

"Ma, wait," Jane said.

"No, you were happier than I could ever remember you being when you were with him."

"Ma, that was because I wasn't afraid to be myself around Toph. I knew he was gay. We made the choice together, so we could just be ourselves without you and his mom bugging us every five seconds about a boy or girl." Angela's jaw dropped. "Toph was and still is a very dear friend. We were never together like that. Just friends."

"But...but..." She looked around the table at each person there.

"Ma, breath. You'll pass out."

"So if he was gay...then are you..." Jane looked at Maura, taking her hand and placing their joined hands on the table.

"Yes, ma. Maura and I are dating now."

"This entire time?"

"No. Just in the last week or so. Thats why I didn't come to lunch this past weekend. I was with her...getting to know her..." Jane began to blush.

"Have you always been interested in girls?" Jane nodded.

"Yeah, but I never really admitted it to myself. I kept telling myself I was just waiting for the right guy. Then Maura told me how she felt and I realized I loved her too." Jane looked form Maura to her mother. Angela had a very angry look on her face. She was silent for several seconds.

"So for over 30 years I have been busting my ass to find you a good man when I should have been looking for a good woman," she demanded. Jane had to admit she was surprised by her mother's statement. "I thought I was just a bad mother who didn't know her daughter as well as she thought. You should have told me." Angela started going off in Italian as she threw her napkin down and stormed out of the dinning room. The two younger Rizzoli's and their guest looked to Frank Sr. He just shrugged.

"Your mother just wants you to be happy, Janie. We both do. If that's with Maura, then okay. If not, okay. Now go tell her you'll still give her grandkids before we have to sedate her." Jane smiled at her father before getting up to follow her mother. Frankie gave a loud sigh.

"Wow, that was not even close to what I expected," he said.

Jane found her mother on the back porch pacing. She was still ranting in Italian. Jane couldn't really understand her, but she caught some of it. She finally stepped in front of her mother.

"Ma, chill. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was scared, okay. You've been bugging me about guys and grand babies since I was 13. How was I suppose to know you'd be okay with me dating other women? You never once said that was okay." Angela sighed. She took Jane's face in her hand.s

"I'm sorry, Janie. I never wanted you to think we would love you any less for who you are. I would stand proudly with you no matter what. I just never noticed. Maybe I didn't want too. I know how hard that life could be for you. I never wanted you to feel like less of a person." Jane smiled.

"Ma, as annoying as you can be you're the one who inspires me and made me proud to be a Rizzoli. You are my mother. You made the woman I am today." They embraced. Angela smiled. They just held each other for a moment.

"Being a lesbian doesn't get you out of giving me at least one grandbaby, Jane Rizzoli." Jane slumped but chuckled.

"I know momma, but not right now. We're just getting started." Angela pulled back. She smiled, nodding. "Good. Now lets go finish lunch." They headed back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God," Jane said as she pulled her shoes off in Maura's living room. She then made her way to the couch where she collapsed across it. "That was insane. I swear I'm going to wake up anytime now and it's going to be this morning again and this has all been some crazy dream." Maura laughed as she passed by the couch. Bass was sitting next to the tv in front of Jane. Maura knelt down to pet him.<p>

"Then we would both have to be having the same dream, which though we are close, is impossible." Maura stood up and walked over to the couch. She shifted Jane so she could sit with the brunette's feet in her lap.

"I can't believe ma took everything so well. Did you hear her when we left? She started asking Toph about redecorating the house and my apartment. Not that I'll be there long enough to actually do that." Jane rested her head back. Maura had begun to massage her feet. Jane moaned pleasantly. Maura did this for some time before she realized something.

"Why won't you be there long enough to do some redecorating," she asked. "Are you planning on moving?"

"No, Maur. Well not right now, but I was hoping at some point we could move in together. Maybe not fight now but eventually." Maura stopped. This caused Jane to open her eyes and look at the honey blonde. She was surprised to see tears in her hazel eyes. Jane sat up, putting her feet on the floor. She took Maura's hands.

"Hey, what's wrong? Am I planning to far ahead? I mean if the idea bothers you we can just forget it. I mean..." Suddenly Jane was being kissed, rather passionately, by Maura. Slim arms wrapped around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist as she got lost in the kiss. Jane soon found herself pressed against the back of the couch with Maura in her lap. Finally Maura pulled back, letting them breathe. "Okay..."

"You want to move in with me, really," Maura asked breathlessly. Jane smiled at her lover. She nodded.

"Yes, Maura. I hate to do the whole lesbian u-haul joke thing, but yeah. I love you. I love being around you, surrounded by your stuff and even Bass. Plus Joe, loves him and you. Even before all this I spent more time here than at my own place. Even less since we started."

"You have no idea how happy you've made me Jane. Everything just seems so perfect. I love you." Jane kissed her.

"I love you too." They kissed again, this time longer, deeper. Both women felt their hearts speed up. Jane hummed into Maura's mouth. She slipped Maura's shirt from her skirt before slipping her fingers beneath the garment. It was Maura's turn to hum. She loved the feel of Jane's warm hand on her skin. She arched toward her beloved. Jane smiled into their kiss. She moved her hands around to start unbuttoning Maura's shirt.

Jane pulled the shirt off leaving Maura in only her satin bra. Jane grinned as she leaned forward. She licked the cleavage she could reach, slipping her tongue between the flesh. Maura moaned, shivering at the attention. Jane kissed all across her chest, up to her neck, then their lips met again.

"You taste so good baby," Jane whispered. Maura shivered again.

"Oh, Jane." Maura kissed her. Jane pulled her closer. She left Maura's lips to kissed down her chest. Maura gasped when she nipped at a nipple through her bra. Her eyes slipped closed. She felt Jane pull up her skirt. Strong hands squeezed her ass, making her moan more. She raised up on her knees. Jane pulled her closer, forcing her to grip the back of the couch. Lips kissed her hip, sucking lightly.

"Oh, god," she whimpered. Teeth grazed her flesh. She whimpered and moaned. She was suddenly glad she wore the panties that were tied on each side. Jane drew the string of one side as she marked Maura's hip. The fabric fell away, revealing her wetness. Jane couldn't resist anymore. Ducking her head she tasted her. Maura cried out in pleasurable surprise. "Yesss," she hissed. Jane stroked her with her tongue. Maura squirmed above her as Jane held her hips. "Jane, I need you inside … baby … please." She was answered by two fingers thrusting into her. Her hips thrust forward. Jane quickly set a rhythm bringing her lover to climax just as quickly.

Maura collapsed back to Jane's lap. They kissed as she settled. Maura caressed Jane's face and neck. She came to rest with her face resting on Jane's shoulder. She linked her right hand with Jane's left. She smiled.

"What," Jane asked. Maura brought their hands to press to her chest.

"We're perfect, you and I. Left to Right." She kissed their hands. "Dark to light. I'm never afraid when I'm with you. I never feel alone." She looked at Jane with a smile. "Any more fears?" Jane smiled. She leaned forward and kissed her.

"None that I can think of."

"Good. Lets go to bed. I'm getting cold." Jane nodded. They made their way to the bed room.

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you liked this one, too. I'm loosing the feel for this one, so I'm just doing one more. So stay tuned. :) Don't forget to review, please. I want to know what you think. <strong>


	4. The Fear of the Darkness Inside

**First thank you to the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story.**

**Okay so I know this had been a long time coming and I'm really sorry I took so long. I hope you guys can forgive me. I plan to write one more chapter and that will be the end of it. I hope you enjoy this one. Please review.**

Jane stood under the scorching spray of her shower. She couldn't get him off. She could still smell and feel him on her. She shivered despite the water's heat. She was about to give up when she felt a gentle hand skim her arm. She didn't start. She knew the touch before it even happened. Maura's hand rested on her shoulder as she adjusted the water so it was comfortably warm. Once that was done she wrapped her arms around Jane's middle. Jane rested her hands on her hands. Maura pressed a kiss to her back.

Jane let out a heart felt sigh. Finally he was beginning to wash away. This is what she needed. Maura. It was always Maura. She turned in the embrace to face her. Maura offered her lips and Jane excepted, kissing her deeply. Her hands cupped soft cheeks as they kissed. They caressed down until Jane's fingers brushed the bandage that covered the damage. Damage she'd caused. Suddenly Jane pulled away. Maura looked at her confused. Jane just shook her head before breaking the embrace to leave the shower.

Minutes later Maura came out of their bathroom to find Jane on the end of the bed, knees held close to her chest. Maura knew that look in Jane's eyes. She was lost in the memories of Hoyt. Maura gave and inward sigh. She ran a hand down her neck, pausing at the bandage as well. He'd given her his final gifts. They matched in mark and memory now, thanks to him. Sighing out loud this time Maura went over to Jane. Jane wouldn't look up at her so she lowered herself to her knees on the plush carpet. Jane shifted her eyes away.

"Jane," she said softly. "Look at me. Please."

Jane finally met her gaze. Maura could see the emotions over take her in that moment. Tears formed in her brown eyes. Maura felt her own tears form. Jane let her legs drop and reached down cupping her face. Maura placed her hands on Jane's wrist.

"I'm right her, my love. He didn't take me."

"He would have raped you," Jane whispered. Maura's eyes slipped closed, denying the images to form in her mind. She knew very well what Hoyt would have done to her. He'd as much as told her last year. "I can't help thinking about 'what if '. What if I couldn't have got free? What if that guy had been just a little bit stronger?" Maura gripped her wrist tighter.

"No. No." she repeated. Jane was looking at her when she opened her eyes again. There was something in Maura's hazel eyes Jane had never seen there before. Rage. It burned there in those depths. It caused Jane to pause.

"You are not going to let him do this to you, Jane Rizzoli. You are mine. He can't have you. Not now. Not ever." Maura brought Jane's hand down to rest against her beating heart. "And I am your's, Jane. He can't take me from you. We won't let him. He's dead. You took him out of our lives. Now the only harm he can do is what we let him do. And I won't let him in. Not again. He's taken enough."

"Maur..."

"NO," she cried. She got up and walked over to the window. Her back was to Jane. Jane buried her face in her hands for a moment.

"I don't know how to do that, Maura. I just don't. I'm a cop. It's my job to think of the worst case scenario. And I can't forget seeing him cut into you. I have never felt such...rage." Jane stood up. "I have never felt such undeniable hate and anger. I wanted to rip them apart. I wanted to become the monster that hides inside me because then he'd see. He'd see a real monster. He'd know he was nothing." Maura turned to look at Jane.

"Jane."

"Thats why cops are the way we are. Why we need the control. We carry a monster inside us much more terrible than those we hunt. But that monster is a protector. Not a murderer." Jane crossed over to Maura, pulling her into her arms. "If I lost you that would change. If I lost you, Maura...I don't know what I'd do." Maura squeezed her tighter.

"Jane, I will never leave you if I can help it. I couldn't live without you, Jane. You're my everything. My greatest fear is that one day you'll walk through that door and never come back. I'd die inside."

"I swear I will do everything in my power to always come home to you. I can't promise I will but I can promise I will try." Jane pulled back far enough to look into Maura's eyes. "You are my sun and moon." Maura smiled at the phrase Jane had adopted.

"And you are my day and night," she replied. They met in a tender kiss. The kiss soon changed as their emotions caught up. They needed to reaffirm their reality. That they were both still here, together.

Robes were untied and discarded on the floor as they moved to the bed. They fell into the bed with Maura on bottom. The kiss was maintained as they made their way up the bed. Jane pressed into Maura, everything touching. Maura's hands slipped up her back. Her nails dug into flesh as they descended down to squeeze a firm ass. Jane bit her lip in return. They both moaned.

Jane's hand slipped down Maura's sides, brushing supple breast. She caressed down her sides and down her thighs to slip her hands under her knees. She pulled her legs up, spreading them as they wrapped around her hips. Jane thrust her hips forward, drawing a gasp from both their lips. Maura's arms wrapped around her back as Jane set up her rhythm. Their centers pressing together. It was one of the most intimate positions they ever did. Jane began thrusting her hips faster and harder.

"Oh...gah...Jane..." Maura cried out.

"That's it baby," Jane whispered as she nipped at her ear. "I'm close too...ahhh..." Maura's nails dug into her shoulder blades. She thruster harder and harder. "You feel so good, baby."

"Jah...Jane...yes...right there...don't stop...don't stop...uuhhh..." Jane kissed her everywhere she could reach. Her thrust were faster, more frantic. Maura's cries pushed her to keep going as her own arousal began to take over. Maura came with a loud cry. Jane felt her organism over take her and bit into Maura's shoulder.

When Jane finally came down from her high she tasted blood. She raised her head to see her bit mark. Maura looked at the same time. She saw the beginning of Jane's fear on her face. She moved quickly, kissing Jane. She kissed her long and hard before pulling back just far enough that their lips still touched.

"You're not a monster. You've never done anything to me that I wasn't okay with. And you know I've done worse than this to you." She pulled back so Jane could see her smiling. Jane stared into her eyes for a long moment, then slowly smiled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." She gave her a quick peck. "Now lets go eat some dinner. You've made me very hungry." Jane gave her a grin. They extricated themselves from the bed, putting on some cloths before heading down stairs to fix some dinner.

**Thank you for reading. I know it was short. Hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up soon. :) Don't Forget to Review. Thanks again for being patient. **


	5. Getting Over It

**A/N It feels like forever since I started this story. And I'm sorry its taken that long. This will be the last chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the ride. :) Catch ya later. Also I own nothing. I just play here. **

Maura was in her office doing paper work. She looked up when she heard a quick knock at her door. Criminalist Chang flashed her a smile. Maura motioned for her to come in. Chang walked over. Maura was busy finishing a page so she missed the huge grin on the other woman's face. When she did look up her face was neutral.

"What can I do for you Sr. Criminalist Chang?"

"I have a sample that came in and it looks...different from anything I've ever seen. Would you mind looking at it? I have it set up on the scope in the morgue." Maura nodded. She stood up.

"Of course. Must be something exciting," she said with a bit of a skip as she headed into the morgue.

"Must be." Chang followed her. Maura sat at the microscope and adjusted it.

"Well it looks to be paper." She adjusted it a little more. "It has writing on it."

"What does it say," Chang asked as she quietly headed for the door. Jane slipped by her, they shared a smile.

"You once told me you understood the microscopic world more that the macroscopic one. I hope that my love is as clear under the microscope as it is with your own two (very beautiful) eyes. I love you so much. Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together? Marry me?" Maura pulled back "Oh, thats so sweet."

"Maura?" She turned slowly to face Jane. Jane smiled brightly at her as she fell to one knee before her lover. Maura lifted her hand to her lips as she gave a silent gasp.

"Jane..." Jane opened the box to reveal a simple but elegant ring. Their eyes met and Maura saw all the love reflected in those brown eyes. "Yes," she said quietly as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Jane hopped up and slipped the ring on her lover's finger. Maura lifted her hand to look at the ring before pulling Jane into a deep, loving kiss. They were both smiling when they parted.

"Do you like it," Jane asked as she took her left hand.

"Its perfect."

"It was my Nana's ring. Ma gave it to me a few months ago when she realized I was very serious about you." Jane gave her hand a kiss. "I love you, so much." Maura kissed her lips.

"I love you too." They met in another kiss. They were so lost in the kiss they didn't know how much time passed before they were interrupted by loud clapping. They parted and looked toward the window of the morgue. Jane's brothers, Frost, Korsak, and Chang came rushing in to embrace the newly engaged couple. Maura happily revealed her hand with the ring. Jane hugged her close, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. They had their little celebration for a bit before they had to separate to go back to work.

"The engagement party will be held tomorrow night at the house," Frankie announced as they walked out. Jane gave Maura one more quick kiss before following them out of the room.

"Oh, I have to tell Cavanah," Jane said as the elevator doors closed.

Jane came up to Cavanah door. She took a deep breath before giving it a quick knock. A call to enter followed. Jane opened the door and froze. Joey Grant was sitting in a chair across from Cavanah. He stood up.

"Hello Jane," he greeted.

"Hey...Joey..." An awkward silence fell between them.

"You need something, Rizzoli," Cavanah asked. She focused on him.

"Ah...yeah...sir...I just wanted to let you know that she excepted." She smiled at her commander. He smiled, standing up. He came around to shake her hand.

"Congratulations, Detective Rizzoli." Jane smiled proudly.

"Thank you, sir."

"Anyone wanna clue me in," Joey asked. They looked to him.

"Rizzoli just asked Dr. Isles to marry here," Cavanah said proudly. Joey's eyes bulged a little.

"The female...Dr. Isles," he asked. Jane nodded. "Oh...well congratulations." He offered his hand. Jane shook it. "Does your ma know," he asked. Jane's face fell.

"Oh crap. I gotta go tell her." Jane turned to leave. She paused, facing them again. "If she ask, I told you after I told her. If she finds out...well lets just say it'll be a funeral instead of a wedding." She started to leave and stopped again. "Oh and engagement party tomorrow night." Cavanah laughed as he she shoot off.

* * *

><p><p>

Jane came home to find the house dark. She sighed. She could have swore Maura left before her. Sighing she went into the house. She left her shoes at the door. She didn't bother with the lights as she made her way to the bed room. The full moon lit the house thru the room.

She came into the bedroom and took off her jacket and then her socks. She was about to undress further when she noticed soft light breaching from under the door to the bathroom. Slowly she made her way into the bathroom. The door opened to reveal the room. A small trail of roses led to the tub, which was filled with steaming water. The sent of jasmine greeted her as well. Candles were placed throughout the room giving it the soft glow. Jane walked completely into the room and heard the door close. She spun around and smiled.

"Hello, my love," Maura greeted as she leaned back into the door. She was dressed in a short blue robe. She walked over and pulled her fiance into a kiss. They were smiling when they parted. "I got something for you," she said. She brought her left hand around and opened it. A ring rested in her palm.

"What's this," Jane asked. Maura smiled.

"I know you're not the diamond ring type of woman," she said as she held the ring between her fingers. The ring was silver with two hands coming together to hold a crowned heart. "Its called a claddagh. Its an Irish engagement ring. Maura took Jane's right hand. "You wear it on your right hand with the hear facing inward." She slipped the ring on Jane's finger. "This indicates that your heart is currently taken. That you are promised to someone." She laced the fingers of her left hand with the fingers of Jane's right.  
>"And the day we say our vows it will go on your left hand which will tell everyone that our souls are forever bound." Jane brought her close with her free hand to kiss her again.<p>

"Our souls are already bound, Maura. These rings, the ceremony, they're all just physical signs for other people." They smiled lovingly at each other for a long moment.

"Come, the water will get cold," Maura said. She turned Jane to face the tub. She went to work undressing Jane. She then watched her lover get in the tub before untying her robe. Jane watched with rapt attention as Maura's body was revealed to her. She had every inch of that body memorized but she never got tired of looking at it. She leaned up at Maura's instruction. Maura settled behind her in the water. Jane leaned back into her, welcoming the arms that wrapped around her. Jane took Maura's left hand and kissed the ring.

"We're getting married," she said softly. Maura gave an affirmative hum as she kissed Jane's shoulder. "You and me for the rest of our lives."

"Yes. Me and you." There was a question burning beneath the surface for both of them but neither were ready to ask it so they relaxed in the water. Maura ran the sponge over her body lazily. Jane drifted in a happy haze. Even when the sponge disappeared to be replaced by soft hands. She hummed as one hand gently grasped her breast. The other slid from her stomach down her abdomen to cup her under the water. A sigh escaped her lips as a finger caressed her slit. Her eyes fluttered open to look back at Maura. She smiled at Jane before capturing her lips in a slow, deep kiss. Their tongues met, dancing in Jane's mouth. Jane slipped her hand into Maura's hair. Her fingers tightened in her locks as a finger pressed into her. She cried out as Maura thrust into her, then added a second finger.

"Maura," she whispered as her hips surged forward, drastically shifting the water around them.

"Thats it darling, just let it happen," Maura coached. She moved slowly inside her lover, building her up higher and higher until Jane was quaking in her 's movements fed her own fire between her legs. They were close enough that Jane was rubbing between her legs giving her just enough friction. She took Jane's tugging on her hair as she exploded into her hand. Maura came with her, burying her face in Jane's neck. They relaxed taking in their after glow until the water turned cool against their skin.

* * *

><p><p>

Jane spent the next day doing paper work. Thankfully the criminals and murders of Boston had taken a bit of a break. She also spent part of the day keeping Frost and Korsak in line. Around lunch time she decided to go see Maura. She stood up.

"Hey, I'm going to lunch." The guys nodded, busy with their own paper work. She headed out of the pin toward the elevators. She had just pushed the button when she heard her name.

"Jane," Joey called. She turned to see him jogging up to her. "Hey," he said with a smile. Jane gave a small smile in return.

"Hows it going Joey," she asked in way of greeting. He nodded.

"Its going good. I should be set soon. I'll be taking over in the new computer crimes devision." Jane nodded. The doors opened.

"Good for you. I hope you like it. I'll see ya later." She stepped into the elevator. Joey followed her. She looked at him with barely contained annoyance. The doors closed and Jane pushed the lab's floor. He gave her a smile.

"So you're..." He hesitated. Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'm gay, Joey. Its not that hard of a word to say. It's like one syllable."

"Sorry it's just...the last time I saw you, you kissed me."

"Yes. But that was a while ago. I've moved on."

"So what you felt for me wasn't real?" Jane shook her head.

"Joey...I did care about you and I was attracted to you but that was then. You're the one who left, Joey."

"I know I just..I had hoped...if I came back..." Jane turned to ask him what he hoped but instead she was met with an unexpected and unwanted kiss. She froze for a half second to take in the fact that this was happening. The other half of the second is how long it took for her anger to rise. Jane pulled back. The fury in her eyes was the only warning he got before her fist was coming down on his face. He let out a grunt as he was taken to the floor by the force of the punch. He looked up at Jane as he pressed his hand to his busted lip.

"I don't know what you HOPED Joey Grant but if you ever touch me like that again I will beat the shit out of you. I love Maura. I am with her and she is going to be my wife." The doors opened to reveal two female lab assistants. They took in the scene, watching Jane storm off down the hall. They looked back at Joey.

"We'll take the next one." The elevator doors closed on Joey.

Maura sensed her lover's bad mood as she entered the morgue. Maura was busy closing up her current patient. She let Jane pace a few feet away as she finished. When she was done she covered the body before removing her gloves and her cover. She then walked over to Jane, standing so when Jane turned to pace back she was in the way. Their eyes locked. Jane's anger seemed to vanish in that instant. She gave a tired smile.

"Kiss me, please," she said weakly. Maura smiled. She cupped her face tenderly.

"You never have to say please." She pulled her down to meet her in the kiss. Jane felt her heart soar at the contact. She loved this woman. More than anything. Even more than her pride. She pulled back, taking a deep breath.

"Joey...kissed me." Maura tensed. An old fear began to rise. Jane took her hands in her own. "Then I punched him and told him I loved you. And that if he ever touched me again I'd beat the shit out of him." Maura smiled. Then she saw Jane's busted knuckles on her left hand. She took the hand in her's as she examined the damage.

"You punched him in the mouth. Jane, you know that is the worst place to punch someone. There are so many germs you could get." Maura started listing off germs as she took Jane to her office. She got her first aide kit and went to work cleaning Jane's hand.

"So you're not mad I punched him? You're just mad I punched him in the mouth?" Maura looked up at her.

"I don't usually approve of violence but in this situation...I am not upset. I am glad you hit him." Maura stopped. Jane smiled.

"Because he tried to take something that belonged to you." Maura blushed. Jane caressed her cheek with her uninjured hand. "Thats okay. I like belonging to you. As long as you belong to me." Maura smiled. They met in a tender kiss.

"I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine," Maura whispered against her lips.

"Amen," Jane replied. They laughed. "Lets go to lunch." Maura hummed her agreement.

"While we're out we can start talking about the wedding." Jane smiled.

"Anything you want. We'll do it. I'm just there for the bride." Maura smiled.

"Well it's OUR wedding so you will be helping me decide." Jane smiled.

"Yes, honey. Whatever you say." Maura playfully smacked her arm before stepping away to grab her bag from her desk.

"Come along." She said as she headed for the door. Jane followed happily. She was whipped and it was great.

That evening was the engagement party. Angela had taken the day off and with Constance'd help, they set up the whole thing. Jane stood off to the side. She looked over to find Maura speaking with a few of her lab workers. Maura turned, sensing her gaze. She smiled when their eyes met. Jane smiled back. Her attention was diverted when a strong hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to find her brother and partner standing next to her.

"You got it bad, Rizzoli," Frost said. She playfully punched him in the arm.

"You're just jealous." Frost looked back at Maura who was one again talking to her people.

"Just a little. I don't have someone like that. To love like that. You're damn lucky." Jane nodded.

"I know. Trust me I know." She smiled at her fiance.

"Janie," Tommy called from across the room. She turned to see her little brother walking with his son. She went over to them. She hugged the adults before taking her nephew into her grinned.

"Hey, you good if I go grab something to eat," he asked. Jane nodded. TJ was getting so big. He stared up at his aunt with a huge grin. She tapped his cheek gently.

"You are a hansom boy, aren't you." Maura walked up to her side, placing a hand on Jane's lower back. She looked at her with a smile, which Maura returned. They turned back to the boy. He grinned up at both of them. "Soon Maura is going to officially be your auntie." She kissed his cheek. Maura cup the back of his head gently.

"He is so beautiful," she said. "I can't wait to have our own children." Jane froze. That was something they never really talked about. Maura noticed her tension. "Jane?" Jane looked at her.

"I"m good." She turned to fully face Maura. "It's just...we never..." Maura smiled as she cupped her face in her hands and kissed her.

"We can talk about it later, ok. We'll work everything out. I'm sure your mother will be more than happy to help with that." Maura couldn't help the laugh caused by the shift in her lover's face.

"No. She'll have us both pregnant at the same time." They both laughed. TJ gave a squeal of laughter as well, recapturing his aunts' attention. "Speaking of grandma, we should take you over to her before she pitches a fit," Jane said to the infant in a baby voice. Maura laughed. She took Jane's free hand and they crossed the room to Angela.

Jane stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel while drying her hair, to find her lover and future wife sitting on the edge of their bed. She looked totally lost in thought. Maura looked up at her. She gave a half smile. Jane went over and sat down next to her. She took her hand in her own.

"What's wrong?" Maura shrugged. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," she said quietly. Jane grinned.

"Well don't look so happy about that," Maura laughed, leaning into Jane's side.

"I am happy. Happier than I have ever been."

"Then what is it?" Jane kissed her head.

"I'm not unhappy. I just had a moment." She paused for a long second. "I want to carry our children but I'd also like to adopt at least one child." Jane nodded.

"Ok. How many kids were you thinking?" Maura looked at her.

"How many have you thought about," she countered. Jane shrugged.

"Two or three so there are siblings. I really loved growing up with Frankie and Tommy. And I know you didn't like growing up alone." Maura nodded.

"I like the thought of three. One will be adopted." Jane smiled.

"A little girl. A little irish girl. Maybe after our first child. So she will never think she wasn't enough." Maura smiled at her.

"Sounds good." She leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"It's a nice feeling," Jane said. Maura looked at her confused.

"Kissing?" Jane smiled.

"Those are great but I meant this feeling. I'm not afraid anymore. I know who and what we are. I know our love is the greatest thing I've ever felt." Jane caressed her cheek. "You make me not feel afraid." She leaned forward and kissed her soon to be wife. Maura was smiling when she pulled back slightly.

"We've come so far. And now we're going to be married," Maura said happily. They kissed again. Maura moved to straddle Jane's lap. Jane's hands came to rest on her hips. She squeezed gently as Maura deepened their kiss. Maura used gentle pressure to guide Jane to lay down, breaking their kiss. Jane looked up at her lover as she removed her shirt. She smiled, reaching with her left hand to cup a bountiful breast. Maura sighed as she squeezed gently, her eyes slipping closed.

"You are so beautiful," Jane told her. Maura leaned down, capturing her lips once more. Heat built between them as they kissed. Maura worked Jane's towel open and they met skin to skin. Their kissing intensified. Jane tangled her fingers in Maura's silky hair with one hand while the other gripped her rear, squeezing in rhythm with Maura's gentle thrust. Maura rolled them over so Jane was on top of her. She laughed when she was slapped with falling, wet hair. Jane laughed too.

"Sorry," she told her. Maura just pulled her down into a kiss.

"I need you Jane. Please," she whispered against her lips. Jane groaned at the need in her lover's voice.

"I'm here, baby." Jane slipped her hand between their bodies, touching Maura through her yoga pants. She gasped at the pressure provided. Jane smiled as she kissed her again. She rubbed her gently, teasing her. Maura's breath became shorter as she worked her up.

"Jane...please..." Jane kissed her again. She then set up on her knees to remove her shorts and then Maura's yoga pants. Maura pulled her close once they were both naked. They both moaned.

"God, baby. You feel so good," Jane muttered. She buried her nose in Maura's hair. She inhaled the intoxicating scent of her lover as she caressed her until she was squirming with need. Then she kissed her way down the lean body, paying homage to her breast for a long moment, before removing the yoga pants along with the lacy thong beneath. Maura watched with mouth agape as Jane brought her thong to her nose and inhaled.

"Oh, god, Jane. Please." Jane threw the thong over her shoulder with a wide grin. Maura smiled back. Jane surged forward to claim her lips. She gripped Maura's thighs and pulled her close. Maura whimpered as her center met Jane's flesh. Jane thrust her hips forward, causing her beloved to cry out. She set a steady but slow rhythm. She attacked Maura's neck as Maura got louder. Her own pleasure built with each thrust and cry of pleasure. She breathed heavily into Maura's ears.

"Jane," she said breathlessly. "So close, baby..." She pulled Jane into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around Jane's shoulders. Her nails began to dig into Jane's back. The pricks of pain pushed Jane to go harder. Soon they were both crying and grunting as the came together.

No to much later they lay under the covers, wrapped in each other's arms. Maura's head was tucked under Jane's chin. She played absently with Jane's hair. Jane was tracing circles on her back with a finger. Everything was perfect. They were together. Jane kissed Maura's head. Maura placed a kiss where Jane's heart beat. There was nothing to say. There was no more fear. They were complete. Anything else was just gravy.

**Thats it. Thanks again for reading. You've all been great. **


End file.
